guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Justice
Justice (ジャスティス, Jasutisu) is a major character in the ''Guilty Gear'' series, and is one of its main antagonists. Justice is a female Gear, the first "complete" Gear that was created by That Man. She was the instigator of the Crusades, a hundred year war against humans and Gears that is the foundation for the majority of the Guilty Gear storyline. Justice was eventually defeated and destroyed by Sol Badguy. Character Design ... Gallery [[Justice/Image Gallery|'Justice's Image Gallery']] Personality Justice is shown to be quite confident in her power, almost to the point of arrogance. However, she is also shown to be quite shrewd and cunning. She seems to be able to accurately determine the nature of her opponent's magic and battle capabilities through simple observation. She also commanded her army of Gears to lay siege on the Japanese people as she felt that their mastery of Ki would pose a significant threat to her plans of genocide. Despite her open disdain towards humanity in general, she is capable of acknowledging their tenacity, strength and courage, as shown in her interactions with Kliff, whom she conveys her respect to and even offered him an opportunity to retreat during their last confrontation to avoid his inevitable death. When failing to comply, she then states that she would at least make his death painless. She seems to exhibit a resigned and melancholic anger over her role, as she believes that she has no choice but to be a nemesis towards mankind. She also feels enraged at humanity for labeling Gears as evil or a sin against nature, despite the fact that they did not have a choice in their creation or the fact that they were developed as biological weapons. Story ''Background'' Justice is the first complete Gear, and the only one with a free will. After her creation, she quickly began to realize that Gears like her are nothing more than disposable weapons to humans, and she began to resent their race for dominating the earth. Given the power to control other Gears, she waged war against the human race, almost resulting in the genocide of all the Japanese people and their culture. She was eventually defeated and sealed in an interdimensional prison by the Sacred Order of Holy Knights. She was freed by Testament in Guilty Gear, only to be defeated again by Sol Badguy. Before she died, she remembered a part of her past with Sol and That Man. ''Guilty Gear'' Story Mode states she's resurrected (or "unsealed") by Testament and sails off to destroy all the humans. She's defeated by Sol Badguy and finally hides to wait for humans to destroy themselves. However, this story can hardly be considered canon. When Sol finally destroys Justice she seems to regain her memories and her dying words are she wishes that "The three of them could talk one last time", referring to That Man as the third person. It is not known whether or not Sol actually knew that Justice was once his love, Aria, but after defeating her and the truth is revealed, he vows revenge on That Man for everything he's done. ''Guilty Gear XX'' Justice's Story mode here is a retelling of how she fought the members of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights, including the former knight Sol Badguy. This story is narrated by That Man, recounting these events that have already taken place in history. Justice initially battles and defeats Kliff Undersn, Ky Kiske and even Sol Badguy. After his defeat, it is revealed that Sol is actually a Gear and Justice decides to try and take over his mind using her ability to control all other Gears, but she fails due to Sol being created before her (this mind control ability only worked on Gears that were created after Justice). Using Justice's bewilderment to their advantage, Ky and the rest of the Order "sealed" Justice away, ending the 100 year war against the Gears. ''Guilty Gear XX Accent Core PLUS'' Justice's Story Mode here is a retelling of her resurrection by Testament in the original Guilty Gear, her last confrontation with Ky Kiske and Kliff, finally meeting her end at the hands of Sol Badguy. In Story Mode for all other characters, Justice appears as a regular opponent, but these are only copies created by Crow and used as guardians. Gameplay In Guilty Gear, she is the game's final boss. In Guilty Gear X she is absent from the game, except in the Plus version, where she and Kliff are hidden characters unlocked via missions. In Guilty Gear X2 however, she is a secret character only unlocked by beating her on Level 460 in Survival Mode, accumulating ninety-six hours of normal gameplay, beating all sixty Story Paths, or completing forty of the game's missions in Mission Mode. Despite her inclusion in these games, her well-above-average attack power, reach, speed, and defense make her illegal in most formal tournaments. Before the recent Accent Core Plus R, Justice was the most overpowered character in the game, being able to deal an insane amount of damage as well as having the best mobility and defense of any character, boasting a fast running dash, a triple airdash, and a triple jump. Her normals are also fast, have ridiculous priority, and extremely long reach. In fact, Justice is the only character in the game that is so overpowered outside of Gold Mode that some of her combos are guaranteed to deal 100% damage. Justice can also zone very effectively using her N.B. Blasts, and she possesses an extremely powerful counter called Valkyrie Arc that counters all attacks, regardless of where the attack is intended to hit, or even if the attack is an Overdrive or Instant Kill. Her only weakness is that her Overdrives are extremely hard to pull off, forcing inexperienced players to use nothing but regular attacks and special moves. The recently announced Accent Core Plus R is allowing Justice and Kliff, for the first time ever, to be playable and balanced for arcade play, meaning she is now officially tournament-legal. As such, Justice has been retooled considerably: she has lost practically all of her mobility, as her walk speed is extremely slowed down and she can no longer dash, triple jump, or airdash. Valkyrie Arc no longer works on low attacks, and her damage output is severely weakened. To make up for this, she has been given all new versions of her N.B. Blasts that travel in different arcs and directions. Her gameplan revolves around setting up bomb traps to gain meter, then making use of her Force Break, Saperia Trance, to travel across the screen while causing wallbounce to go into devastating combos. As of the second location test, she has gained a brand new Overdrive called Omega Shift. The move acts similarly to Sol's Dragon Install, granting Justice all of her old mobility options back (triple jump, dash, triple airdash). This adds yet another option to her gameplan: to build meter so she can use this move to transition to an offensive playstyle. Command List Justice's Command List}} Powers & Abilities Justice uses her innate powers as well as her armor's claws and appendages to deal out damage. She is considered to one of the series's most powerful characters, alongside Sol Badguy, Slayer, Dizzy (from the original timeline) and That Man. Musical Themes *'Meet Again' - Guilty Gear *'The Day Of Judgement' - Guilty Gear XX #Reload Korean OST Character Quotes See: [[Justice/Quotes|'Justice Quotes']] References and Allusions *Her name could also be a homage to Metallica album and song "...And Justice for All." *Justice's (and Dizzy's) overdrive named Gamma Ray shares its name with a well-known German power-metal band. Trivia *Due to mistranslations in the first Guilty Gear game, and the blue ischium between the character sprite's legs, it was previously believed that Justice was male. This theory is proven false in GGXX^Core. *It is stated and confirmed in the Drama CD Side Black that she is Dizzy's biological mother. *It is heavily hinted that Justice was originally a human woman named Aria, Fredrick's (now Sol Badguy) former lover and a fellow scientist involved with the Gear Project. It is not known whether she volunteered to become a Gear or was forced by That Man. Regardless, it is very likely result that she lost all her memories of Fredrick and her former life, taking on the name of Justice. *Justice is the only character that can air dash from one end of a stage to the other. *Due of their status in the series' canon as 'deceased', and implemented as extra characters, Justice and Kliff's gameplay parameters never received character re-balances like the normal roster. This issue made them overpowered, and as such, were banned from tournament-play until the release of Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus R. *In Accent Core Plus, Justice gains only one new move: a Force Break, which is a somewhat powerful dash; curiously, the sound effect for her dash seems to be removed. This move is also shared by the First Valentine, who uses it after transforming into her Justice-like form. *Justice's hair color was orange until Guilty Gear XX, where it was change into a red color. Also the blue on her color scheme is a little more vivid. * In the original Guilty Gear, Justice had no respect action; she simply froze momentarily. *Justice's appearance and design are based on the anime Tekkaman Blade. * In the Drama CD Side Black, Sol asks to an evil Dizzy why she has led a war against humanity since unlike her mother, her heart should be free. This can mean that Justice was possibly not acting under her own free will before she was killed by him. External Links ... References ... Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Gears Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Command Type Gears Category:Villains